Una Oportunidad
by luurin
Summary: Todoroki Shōto se ha interesado últimamente en una chica, es inexperto en eso de las relaciones personales pero dará su mayor esfuerzo por al menos, conocerla. [one shot]


La primera vez que Shōto la vio fue en el festival deportivo de U. A. evidentemente sólo lo hizo porque ella estaba en el equipo de Midoriya cuando fue el segundo evento. En primera instancia, lo que le llamó la atención fue el hecho de que a pesar de no ser del departamento de héroes y no tener un kōsei ostentoso cómo la mayoría que llegó hasta la tercera ronda; aun así hubiese llegado tan lejos y todo por medio de sus aparatos, los cuales ella misma debió haber construido para que la dejaran utilizarlos. Ese hecho fue el que despertó un pequeño interés en el bicolor por conocerla.

Lo cierto es que lo ruidosa y ese tono de voz peculiar que tenía era algo que repelía un tanto al chico. No obstante, Shōto se vio de pronto buscando la cabellera rosada de la chica en el almuerzo y en los pasillos sin mucho éxito.

— ¿Midoriya...? —comenzó Todoroki, llamando la atención de su amigo.

— ¿Sí, Todoroki—kun? —respondió el pecoso, dirigiendo su mirada al muchacho.

— La chica ruidosa del festival deportivo... La que estaba en tu equipo.

— ¡Ah! ¿Hatsume—san?

— Sí, ella. ¿La haz vuelto a ver?

— Pueees... —Deku se lo pensó un momento, llevando la diestra hasta su mentón, pensando—, creo que se la pasa metida en el taller donde construyen todo los de apoyo.

— Oh —fue corta respuesta de Todoroki, que era él ahora quien estaba pensando.

¿Por qué sentía ese extraño interés en alguien que ni siquiera conocía?

Quizás sólo era un capricho suyo, pero... Realmente sentía esa necesidad de al menos hablar con ella.

* * *

En los siguientes días Shōto se dedicó a saber dónde específicamente estaba el taller, lo rondó un par de veces y luego en crear la excusa de porque demonios estaba ahí.

Fue de esa manera en que un viernes se decidió a entrar en el lugar.

— ¿...Hola?

— ¡EEEEEEY! ¡¿Qué pasa?! —se escuchó la voz de la chica desde algún lugar desconocido del taller.

— Yo, quería una mejora en mi traje.

Y sólo pronunciar esas palabras, Mei ya había salido como un resorte de donde quiera que estuviera hasta el chico, quedando solo a escasos centímetros de él.

— ¿Así que te gustaría probar a unos de mis _babys_? —exclamó con euforia la chica— ¡Te recuerdo! Si... sí, el chico con los dos kōseis. ¡OHHH! QUÉ EMOCIÓN. Hay un par de cosas que seguro te van a encantar.

Con esto dicho, Mei se lanzó de nuevo a sus dominios y luego de que Shōto escuchara bastantes ruidos como si estuvieran lanzando cosas por los aires, la chica volvió con dos maletas diferentes.

— Recuerdo que vi los planos de tu traje de héroe hace tiempo y hay algunas cosillas que estoy segura se podrían mejorar —moduló abriendo una de las maletas dejando ver en ella un traje bastante parecido al que Shōto utiliza, sin embargo se veía algo diferente—, el tuyo regula tu temperatura. Peeero este, además de hacerlo también tiene biotecnología específica que además de amoldar el frío o calor, es capaz de unirse con tus neurotransmisores y hacer más eficiente tu desempeño como héroe. Tanto la velocidad, como movilidad y misiones que conllevan mucho tiempo, el traje mejorará todo mientras ocupa la energía de tu fuego para recargarse.

Todo el discurso de Hatsume logró realmente sorprender a Todoroki. ¿En realidad podía mejorar todo eso con sólo un traje?

— Tú, ¿ya tenías esto hecho? —fue lo mejor que logró pronunciar.

— ¡Por supuesto! En realidad tengo prototipos de mejoras para todos en el departamento de héroes. Oooow, sí tan sólo le dieran una oportunidad a mis babys.

— Solicitaré el cambio oficial de mi traje por el tuyo.

— ¿¡Qué, de verdad!?

— Sí, parece realmente bueno.

Todoroki esbozó una pequeña sonrisa dejando pasar sus dedos por el traje frente a él.

— Hatsume —habló Shōto, sacando a la chica de su estado de emoción.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?

Y así de directo y tranquilo como lo era él exclamó la pregunta, que ahora realmente sacó de sus pensamientos a la chica.

¿De verdad Todoroki Shōto la estaba invitando a salir? No es como sí no la hubiesen invitado a salir chicos de su grupo pero siempre había alegado que no tenía tiempo para ellos porque estaba creando cosas hermosas. Sin embargo, el bicolor era realmente atractivo y había algo que le decía que no tenía que negarse a su petición. Además, darle y **darse** a sí misma una oportunidad no estaba mal, ¿cierto?

— Creo que mis bebés podrán esperar por mí. Así que... ¡Sí! Sería genial.

Bueno, Mei ya había aceptado y lo divertido era que Todoroki jamás había llegado tan lejos con ninguna chica o con nadie en realidad.

— Puede ser mañana, podríamos vernos en la estación sí te parece bien... —comentó el bicolor, sintiéndose extrañamente feliz. Porque Hatsume era una chica realmente inteligente y bastante bonita y de alguna manera ambos se darían una oportunidad de conocerse, de dejarse entrar en la vida del otro.

— Por supuesto —respondió sonriendo y Shōto correspondió la sonrisa, sintiendo como un carmín comenzaba a apoderarse de sus mejillas, así que excusándose rápidamente salió del taller con el corazón latiendo con rapidez y genuinamente nervioso por esas extrañas emociones que la chica lograba hacer en él.

Ya en el pasillo suspiró. Estaba feliz, bastante feliz.

* * *

 **Notas** : One Shot dedicado a Bella Castillo por la dinámica navideña en el grupo "Peace Sign - Traducciones".

¿Qué les pareció la ship crack?

Saludos y gracias por leer.~


End file.
